Wolverine and Pheonix
by mr mark gibbs 1989
Summary: Harry and Hermione take the war head on set after book 5
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is my new Harry Potter story,

Note Dumbledore will be bashed long with other and there will be lots of fights

I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER

Harry looked at all the dead bodies around him and Hermione, the bodies having just few hours ago come to Hermione's place to kill her and her parents. Harry turned to Hermione and hugged her. Just two hours ago when Hermione had come out of her shell and attacked these Death Eaters. Turning to the last two alive Harry and Hermione walked up to them.

Snape and Malfoy were so shocked ten of the best Death Eaters lay dead on the street holes threw their bodies. "Potter, Granger what have you done?" Snape asked in horror. Lucius was so shocked the task had been given to him by the dark Lord. Kill Granger, how could a simple task turn out like this.

Hermione and Harry looked at both them with anger written on their faces. "Go and tell you masters that Potter and Granger are dead. We are now Wolverine and Phoenix and we will hunt down every last Death Eater and kill them." Hermione said as Harry went around with a gun and made sure the Death Eaters were dead. He also snapped there wands and using a knife cut three lines across their faces.

Snape looked so shocked. "Go tell Dumbledore that he is also on the list for he is a dark lord" Harry added.

Hermione grabbed Malfoy's arm and cut three long lines across his arm making sure she did it hard enough not make him die but to make sure there was a scar. At the same time Harry did the same to Snape they both looked at their arms and were shocked. Three scars on their arms.

"Next time you both die" Harry said with a laugh. Then Hermione and him disappeared.

At the same time Xeno Lovegood was dropping off lasted editions of the Qubbler to Tom the bar man at the Lecky Cauldron. "Xeno just dropped off your last copes two days ago." Tom said. Xeno looked at Tom with a smile. "I got some really good info that had to be printed and trust me everyone will want to read it." Xeno said. Tom picked up a copy and read.

_Potter dead! Granger dead!._

_Harry Potter the boy who lived is now dead along with Hermione Granger. _

_I received a copy of a letter addressed to the wizarding world written by Granger and Potter._

_WE HARRY POTTER AND HERMIONE GRANGER DELCARE THAT WE ARE DEAD TO THE WIZARDING WORLD CAUSE OF THE INJUSTES DONE BY DUMBLEDORE THE MINSTRY AND OF COURSE THE DARK LORD TOSSER. _

_INSTEAD WE HAVE BECOME WOLVERINE AND PHOENIX OUR MISSION KILL EVERY LAST DEATH EATER AND THOSE PURE BLOODS WHO THINK THAT IT'S OK TO USE AND ABUSE MUGGLE BORNS AND HALF BLOODS. _

_TO THE DARK LORD I WOLVERINE SAY COME OUT AND FIGHT YOU COWARD FOR EVERY LIFE YOU TAKE OR YOUR DEATH EATERS TAKE I WILL KILL FIVE OF YOUR FOLLOWERS. _

_TO THE GREAT ASSWHOLE OF THE WIZARDING WORLD DUMBLEDORE WE SAY SCREW YOUR GREATER GOOD THE ANIMALS THAT THE DEATH EATERS ARE NEED TO BE ROUNDED UP AND KILLED SO THAT THEY DIE AND THER IDEAS DIE TO. YOUR ATTIUDE TO FORGIVE AND GIVING SECOND CHANCES IS WHAT MAKES THEM SO STORNG. ALL THEY DO IS FULL YOU BY PRETENDING TO BE SORRY THEN THEY GO ON WITH THERE LIVIES KILLING AND DOING EVIL THINGS. COSTING MORE LIVES._

_IT THAT ATTIUDED THAT CAUSES THE MUGGLE BORNS AND HALF BLOODS TO LEAVE TO OTHER COUNTRIES AND BACK TO THE MUGGLE WORLD, I HAVE READ ALL THE HISTRY BOOKS CANT FIND ONE MUGGLE OR HALF BLOOD MINSTER OF MAGIC YET IN THE US AND CANDA THEY HAVE MOSTLY MUGGLE BORNS AND HALFBOODS AS THERE MINSTERS AND THOSE COUNTRYIES HAVE BECOME GREAT. WHILE HERE WE LAG BEHIND._

_TO THE MUGGLE BORNS AND HALF BLOODS WE SAY PROTECT YOUR SELVES DON'T TURST THE MINSTERY OR DUMBLEDORE. GET OUT QUICKLY._

_TO THOSE THAT WISH TO JOIN US WE SAY DON'T. WE DON'T WISH FOR MORE PEOPLE TO DIE BECAUSE THEY FOLLOW US_

_THIS IS WOLVERINE AND PHOENIX OUT!_

Tom was shocked, Tom stood there ignoring the people waiting for a drink as he read it. "What has Xeno written now." One of the usuals asked handing the paper to him Tom looked at all of them "You better get copies of the Qubbler things are changing." Tom said as her severed them.

At Hogwarts Snape appeared running towards Dumbledore's office like a mad man. "Severus how did the attack on Ms Granger's house go? Ever since Harry's four year Dumbledore had been trying to kill Ms Granger because she had gotten to close to Harry that was not meant to happen Harry need to die alone and unloved and then he could finish Voldemort off. Then Dumbledore would be the greatest wizard since Merlin himself. It all had to go plan. Dumbledore looked up at Snape and saw him shacking "Potter and Granger attack the Death Eaters." Snape said. Dumbledore was shocked Harry and Hermione attacking that not possible. The curse on the Defence against the dark arts had made sure they didn't learn anything to dangerous and despite plenty of good applicants Dumbledore had always chosen the ones that didn't really know the subject.

"How?" Dumbledore asked. "I don't know one min Malfoy, ten other Death Eaters and I were about to attack the Granger house the next second Potter and Granger attacked us killing all the Death Eaters except Malfoy and I. They even changed their names to Wolverine and Phoenix. I watched as Potter went around killing all the ones that had survived." Snape said.

This was not good in Dumbledore's eyes how could this happen? Things need to stay the same so the pure bloods wouldn't die out and things would change too much like in the USA and Canada those countries had progressive governments and that had caused a lot of tension on the world stage with Dumbledore have to stop reps from other countries coming to here to pouch students and any interfere with his grand plans. Dumbledore had also stop books from other countries coming into Britain so the public wouldn't know what was really going on.

"We need to deal with now we have to stop them. Tell the dark lord where Harry lives killing his relatives might do the trick." Dumbledore said. Snape looked at Dumbledore with understanding. Muggles they are nothing he thought.

Dumbledore knew he had to act quickly, he had to get the minster to outlaw both of them if the public saw them as their saviours they would rally behind them.

At the same time Harry and Hermione were naked in bed making love for the first time. (No smut sorry.) As they laid together Hermione's head on Harry's chest the scar that had dictated all his life faded. Thanks to some work from Dobby and a few letter from an ancient wizard in South America. Harry and Hermione had discovered the truth about the scar it was a part of Voldemort's soul and the only way to remove it was sex with Harry's soul mate witch to Hermione's surprise turned out not to be Ginny Weasley but her. Hermione looked at Harry's face, Harry's face was so calm looking for the first time. "I love you." Harry said to Hermione. She smiled and snuggled into his chest. Hermione was happy and so was Harry. Even tho they had killed they had done it for the right reasons Hermione's parents didn't complain.

Tomorrow would bring new fights and more death Harry and Hermione knew that and were ready for it. Harry looked at his fist and three blades came out metal sharp as a sword. Tomorrow Harry would show the world that he was very dangerous and was ready to take the fight to them. For now he turned to Hermione naked on him turning her over he then proceed to fuck her hard and she screamed first came love then war.

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

A/N This is not an XMen crossover I just like the names wolverine and Phoenix. Harry and Hermione being from the Muggle world they would know comics.

The next morning after a night of xxx (you get the picture) Harry looked at the reports Dobby the house elf sent him. Thanks to Dobby and most of the house elves Harry and Hermione knew what was going on. Snape was at Hogwarts telling Dumbledore. And Malfoy was at his mansion telling the dark lord.

Harry sighted the UN had stopped children in war but in this world that went out the window when you had both sides that stood for the same thing. Harry knew Dumbledore was evil. Harry had been told by the goblins at Gringotts when he had gone to see them about money. Dumbledore stole millions and gave it to Ron and Ginny to be his friends, Dumbledore also set up a marriage contract with Ginny so that way they could get all his gold. Harry then realised the truth. Dumbledore didn't give a dam about half-bloods or muggle born.

Harry looked up as Hermione walked in wearing just her dressing gown carrying their Muskets. Harry and Hermione had made a choice to go with guns from the 18th century. They wanted to show that the muggles had better fire power in that era if they showed what todays guns could do there would be more muggle killings. With some help from Hermione's father a gun collector. They had got to Muskets with a touch of magic they became self-loading all Harry and Hermione had to do was pull the trigger.

Dumbledore sat down watching the reaction of the rest of the order of the phoenix. Some looked upset other looked afraid. "Well done to them." Mad-eye said. Moody had been trying to get them to fight like that for ages. While he did know what those weapons were they were good and he was proud of Harry and Hermione for taking a stand against the death eater.

Molly look outraged. "How can you say that they killed Pure Bloods?" Molly yelled. Several people nodded with her. Molly didn't want change she wanted the pure bloods in power that's why she was stealing from Harry to get into power and do as she pleased like the other Pure Bloods After Ginny married Harry and Harry died they would have tons of wealth.

"Harry and Hermione must be stopped for the greater good." Dumbledore said. Everyone was shocked when they heard that.

Fred Weasley who had lost a friend to one of those death eaters was now upset. "Harry and Hermione are doing us a favour by killing those death eater how many lives did they take before they were killed." Fred looked at her brother George they both had lost friends cause of death eater and had vowed revenge.

Ron Weasley looked upset at what Fred had said. "They are killing purebloods that shouldn't happen." Ron said. Ron was like his mother he want fame money and power Ron thought that because he was a pure blood he was allowed to get away with everything and do nothing. He had been paid to be Harry's friend and was spying on him for Dumbledore and had cut off other people getting close. Except Hermione the mud blood was his ticket to passing his schooling.

Half the order looked so up set.

Rita was in her beetle form on a mission for Xeno, Harry and Hermione find dirt on Dumbledore. Rita sat on top of a statue and listen to the meeting, paying attention to who was pro Dumbledore and who was against him.

"The MUGGLE BORNS AND HALF-BLOODS NEED TO BE KILLED TO KNOW THERE PLACE IN OUR WORLD!" Dumbledore said.

Rita was so shocked this would change everything.

Most of the order looked at Dumbledore in horror. "I don't want what has happened in America and other countries to happen here over there muggle idea like freedom of press and elections and other muggle ideas have become a part of their world and brought them down. I already stop books and new ideas from coming into our country if Harry and Hermione are not stopped there won't be enough purebloods to stop it. Muggle ideas are poison they will destroy all our traditions" Dumbledore tried to reason

Arthur Weasley looked so angry since he had went work for the ministry he had been fight to get muggle borns and half-bloods a say and to change old and out dated customs. Then the one man who he thought was on his side said that. Arthur turned to his sons Bill Fred and George and nodded.

George was now so upset George had lost his girlfriend and his unborn child to death eaters and her was man who was his mentor telling him she had to die. "YOU BASTARED I LOST MY GIRL FIREND AND UNBORN DAUGHTER TO THOSE SCUM AND YOUR TELLING ME THEY HAD TO DIE." George yelled.

"YOU GOT A MUGGLE BORN PREGNANT! YOU'RE A PURE BLOOD YOU SHOULD MARRY A PURE BLOOD NOT A MUGGLE BORN SHE DOESN'T EVEN BELONG IN OUR WORLD." Molly yelled.

Bill Weasley knew about George's girlfriend and unborn child Bill was there when George had buried them and watched his prank loving brother cried for hours. Then Bill saw it something that he had never seen in his brother anger true and passionate anger hatred. Bill grabbed George wand before he could react.

Fred also knew but Fred was not worried about George, Fred was worried about Katie Bell his girlfriend and a muggle born. Fred loved Katie so much he was planning to ask her to marry him in a few weeks.

Arthur was torn between looking after George and yelling at his wife. Seeing Bill look after George was calming Bill was always the one to help the most. But before he could start yelling someone got to it.

Kingsley look at Molly with anger Arthur and him had become friends years ago after Arthur had saved Kingsley from a muggle ride on lawn mower with magical power. Kingsley like the twins because they had followed their dreams, against the wishes of Molly. "YOU BITCH HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT ABOUT YOUR GRAND CHILD!" Kingsley roared.

"DON'T INTERFEAR WITH MY FAMILY. " Molly yelled back. Molly turned to Fred, George and Bill.

"You three will do as I say. First Bill give up you job and break it off with that Fleur. I have arranged a marriage contract between you and a girl in Spain." Molly said. Ignoring the outrage on Bills face. Molly turned to George. "You will forget about that dead muggle slut close the shop and marry the girl I have picked for you she is from New Zealand and is a proper pureblood." Molly said.

Half the order was so upset but they didn't do anything because it was not there place Arthur was the one act and everyone knew he was waiting to find out more.

"Fred you will forget about Katie shut down the store and marry the pure blood girl I have got for you from Greece. Ron has agreed to marry Padma from India and Ginny will marry Harry then after he is killed by Voldemort she will marry a man from Denmark. You will all go to work for the ministry." Molly said. Turing towards Arthur. "You will give the head of the family to Ron he is the only one who has a pure blood brain. Then he can cast our Charlie." Molly demanded.

Dumbledore looked happy his plans for pure bloods to be in control forever were working. "Do as Molly says Arthur." Dumbledore said.

Arthur was now so upset. I hand over the leader ship of the house of Weasley to Bill Arthur Weasley so mote be done." Molly, Ron, Ginny and Dumbledore were upset now.

Bill knew what to do. "As the new head of the Weasley family I cast out Ron, Ginny and Molly so mote be done." Bill said. K

Kingsley smiled Arthur looked like he would be walked over but always had plans.

Ron Molly and Ginny started to scream at Bill and Arthur.

Rita had summoned Harry and Hermione and they had watched it all happen looking at Hermione Harry nodded.

As Molly, Ron, Ginny and Dumbledore screamed at Arthur and Bill Harry and Hermione opened the door and walked in.

"Harry my boy it's not safe for you here I will take you back to your family." Dumbledore said. Harry looked at the old man and laughed.

"Hermione my love come and give me a kiss." Ron said. Before he could grab her the muzzle of a musket was in Ron's face. "Touch her and you die Ron!" Harry snarled.

"Harry James Potter you don't threaten family." Molly yelled. "Shut it you hag we know everything thanks to our friend Dobby we know the truth Molly no name." Hermione said with a laugh.

Harry my boy can't you see you and Ms Granger are going dark killing those pure bloods." Dumbledore said in grandfatherly tone. "Don't pretend any longer Dumbledore we know everything you and the dark lord want the same thing pure bloods in control." Harry said.

"It's for the greater good Harry you must see this." Dumbledore said. "What I see is an old man who has become so irrelevant in the rest of the world trying to stay in power here." Harry said.

Hermione went up to Lupin and handed him a potion. "Here Lupin the cure to a werewolf, you wont be one ever again." Hermione said.

"Don't drink it Remus its poison." Dumbledore said. "No its not it was created in American by isolating the werewolf gean and creating a counter for it. Created by an American muggle born, I have seen it used." Hermione said.

Remus drank it. "Why has this not shown up here or in Europe?" Remus asked. "Dumbledore stopped it being produced by banning it at ICW but the Americans and most of the world didn't listen have been making it there are no werewolf's in most of the world but Europe." Harry said.

Kingsley was now so upset if the Americans had done that what else have they done. What else has Dumbledore hid from them.

"Hermione Granger as my wife you will do as Dumbledore says." Ron yelled. "I am not your wife I am Harry's" Hermione said.

"You bitch what have you done to him to make him yours!" Ginny yelled.

"Ms Granger I cant not allow this you must forget this and marry Mr Weasley." Dumbledore said.

BANG! Harry fired the musket the ball going straight threw Ron's head.

"A bit hard when he is dead." Harry said.

Everyone was shocked they looked at Ron's Body on the ground with a whole in his head.

Arthur and the rest who were against Dumbledore saw this and understood Harry protected his family like any of them would.

Dumbledore looked so upset more pure blood life lost. "Harry you are becoming dark killing a friend." Dumbledore said. "He was never my friend you paid him out of my money lucky I got it all back." Harry said

Ginny and Molly had gone for their wands while everyone was not looking and then they cast the killing curse at Harry and Hermione. As the green lights came at Harry and Hermione they smiled and the green lights vanished. Everyone was shocked. "the Australians have come up with a shield to protect us from the killing cures." Harry said and laughed Harry and Hermione turned there Muskets to Molly and Ginny.

"Harry Hermione don't do it what they tried to do was for the greater good." Dumbledore tried to reason with them.

It was McGonagall that spoke "I quit your greater good has led to the death of Lilly and James my all-time favourite students then you want to kill Harry and Hermione. You are a dark lord." McGonagall said.

Harry and Hermione had there muskets at Molly and Ginny. "That was your shot now it's our turn see you in hell." Hermione said. BANG, BANG! Two shots to kills. Turning to Dumbledore "that was my declaration of war on you and those who follow you. Harry said.

Tonks and Kingsley knew they need to get to minster Fudge they had to talk to him this war had turned into a three way war.

"To those that are with us we will contact you in a few days go home if death eater come attack and kill them." Harry said.

Harry turned to Snape and smiled "You thought I wouldn't see you there Snape. What did I say the last time we meat.?" Harry said pointing his musket at Snape. BANG! Harry pulled the trigger and Snape was dead. Then Harry and Hermione walked out followed by all those who opposed Dumbledore.

Tonks took one last look at the four dead bodies this war had taken a on a whole new ball game. Tonks rushed to see Fudge to see what side he would be on this could turn into the biggest war ever.

A/N Please review

All spelling and grammar mistakes I am sorry


End file.
